Point blank
by GamerGirlOfGotham
Summary: Months have passed, Tony invited Steve to stay at Stark towers, lets see what happens / this is a roleplay between a friend and I :3 she plays Tony and I play Steve, and I will be constantly updating this / Rated m for blowjob and sexual tension xD


Months had passed, although due to his busy lifestyle and relentless schedule of parties, meetings, controversial press conferences and other interesting gatherings, Tony Stark didn't think it had in fact been that long since The Avengers, as they had collectively named themselves, sent Loki crying back to Asgard with Thor. His main mission now, after making sure that he had managed to snatch one Captain America from Fury's grasp with the invitation to live in the most beautiful building in The United States of America, and maybe even the world, depending on whom you asked, was now to fix his Iroman suit, that looked like it had gone through a wood chipper several hundred times before being eaten by a garbage truck.

It had been two, maybe three days, he wasn't sure as they were starting to blur together from his overall lack of sleep, but the suit was nearly finished, well, part of it was. Tony groaned quietly as he brushed his fingers through his thick, dark hair.

"JARVIS, give me schematics for gen. chest plate."

He grumbled as he rubbed his heavy lidded eyes as he leaned back against his workbench, which was littered with empty to-go coffee cups and physical plans with unreadable notes with more scratches through them than actual words. As JARVIS brought a hologram of the schematics for Tony's view he pushed himself off the bench and tapped the small floating cluster of information and it quickly spread in front of him. He hummed quietly in thought, moving the schematics around to zoom in and see where to even start. Stark sighed, scratching at his chest before wincing once touching the sensitive scar tissue surrounding the arc reactor.

"Sir, perhaps you should consider a bit of sleep?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead JARVIS."

Tony said with a slight gruff, his almost natural, twisted smirk spreading along his lips.

''Well with the way your going at it we should expect you asleep in no time'' scoffed a slightly amused Steve from the doorway to the lab. He has his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway, his slightly worried eyes scanning the scientist and the bags under his eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold back some mother hen comment that Tony would have most likely teased him for and instead opted for pulling the towel from over his shoulder and chuck it at Tony's head.

''Come on, and you call me the old man. Have you even been into the gym? Your withering away." he chuckled as he pulled slightly as his own black tan top and grey sweat pants, the slightly damp fabric showing that was where he had just come from.

Tony pursed his lips as he recognized the voice instantly, granted there was usually only two others in the Stark tower besides himself . . . and JARVIS, but this was clearly not Pepper's voice, although it did hold the snarky maternal flair to it.

"Well, I could use a tad bit of beauty sleep I suppose, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find an ice capsule would you, Cap-sicle?"

He glanced over his shoulder, scoffing quietly before he snatched the hologram and crushed it up like a paper ball, throwing it aside before he did a simple snap and the room went dark, soon the normal lighting returned and Tony had turned to face Steve. He rose his eyebrow as he scanned over the Super Soldier, doing his best to seem as if he was judging him rather than thinking how well the tank top was with revealing any crease and curve the Captain's body had to offer. He shook his head with the intentions of shaking the thoughts but instead was hit with a towel. Beneath the towel, Tony deadpanned, rolling his eyes as he pulled it off his head and made a face.

"Smells like freedom."

Tony said with heavy sarcasm, exhausted he may be but never too exhausted for a few good America jokes.

"You are an old man, Steve."

He corrected.

"You just happen to have the face of prepubescent, blonde boy from some foreign country that gets kidnapped for having a pretty mouth."

Stark could only smirk at this, sure that it would rattle the Captain's mind enough to allow another point on his side of the scoreboard. He quickly walked over to Steve, smacking his shoulder slightly but he was sure that he wouldn't feel it as he directed the other out of his lab, the sliding down latching closed behind him.

Steve cri nged as his body was wracked with a barely visible shudder, an unfortunate psychological side effect of the trauma of being in the ice that happened whenever it was brought up. Sticking his tongue out playfully, he retorted back. ''Oh please, you are so above Petty insults like that'' he snickered before rolling his eyes at the freedom comment, turning around to leave the room, figuring that after witnessing the tossing of the hologram Tony would soon follow.

He stopped at the mans comment about his mouth, biting the inside of his cheek hard to fight the blood from rushing to them. He shook his head, he knew that Tony was just using the era he was raised in to get under his skin. He jolted, quickly following after the philanthropist and lightly conking him on the back of the head, making sure to use great restraint with his own strength, before sauntering ahead of him up the stairs and into the wide living room of the Stark ... MANSION was the only way Steve could think of this place. He shuffled awkwardly through the large living room , as he usually did, and settled onto the couch, leaning back as he put his feet onto the table. ''So other than locking yourself away like a hermit what have you been up to?"

Tony took the time to notice things, rather it was the slightest twitch that filled him with a slight guilt whenever he mentioned Steve being trapped in the ice, or the dampness of his shirt to prove that he had been working out yet again, or the lovely shade of red that took his cheeks subtly as he tried to fight it. But he didn't need to say anything else, he won, he knew, Steve knew it and better yet, Steve knew that he knew that Steve knew it, no words could make this moment more glorious to Tony Stark.

Once stepping into the living room, he looked out the wall of floor to ceiling windows that have Stark tower, one of the best views of Manhattan that was humanly possible. He had only seen one better view before, and that was while flying above it in his suit. He then looked over at Steve as he had himself spread out from the couch to the table, and quite frankly he wasn't too bad of a view of Brooklyn, but once again, he shook his head and shook the thoughts.

"A hermit huh?"

Tony scoffed as he walked over to the small, entertaining, kitchen area where JARVIS was already making coffee. He grabbed a mug with the Stark logo on it before shuffling himself over to the couch as well. His own black, baggy sweatpants were wrinkled horribly and showed both stains from chemicals and burns, his black tank top suffered from the darkened colors and similar abuse, although his arc reactor was glowing through the cloth in a dull blue haze. He sat silently for a moment, enjoying the liquid energy that raced down his throat and calmed him enough that he thought sleep was all but possible, but would refuse until his body cut him off. He set the mug down on his lap, keeping his eyes on the view.

"Besides being a gym rat and contaminating my workout equipment with your sweat, what have you been up to Captain?"

He asked, blankly ignoring Steve's question to ask his own. Tony brought the coffee to his lips once more.

Steve arched an eyebrow as Tony made his way into the kitchen, his twinkling blue eyes slowly making his way down his form, swearing to himself that he was just curious about the stains that littered the mans sweats.

He bit back a chuckle when he saw Tony's slightly foggy eyes brighten up a bit at the pump of coffee into his system. Despite rolling his eyes at Tony's avoidance of his question he still had a small smile on his lips, something he found forcing it's self onto his face whenever in the presence of the billionaire.

''Well...'' he drawled dragging the ''l'' sylabol out as long as he could, the smile slowly curling into a smirk. ''Besides streaking downtown with professor banner I really haven't been up to much'' his smirk once again turning into a grin at his own joke. Chuckling and pushing himself onto the couch, making his way into the kitchen and calling. ''HUNGRY?" curious if the man wanted him to cook him anything.

Tony continued nursing his coffee, but his eyes were finally peeled from the view and rested on Steve as he stressed out his answer in a dare he say, adorable, no, childish, yes, childish sort of way. He rose an eyebrow at the answer, when Steve finally managed to spit it out, he wasn't sure if it was the fact that Mr. America was 'streaking' or that he had spent the day with Professor Banner. . . 'streaking'.

"Well, that will certainly be an entertaining story on the evening news. JARVIS, record the evening news tonight, every channel, I don't want to miss this."

Tony remarked, throwing the joke right back at Steve with a beyond satisfied with himself smirk. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he finished his mug with a content sigh before looking over his shoulder as Steve offered him food. He hadn't been eating properly, which was never a surprise when it came to Tony, as JARVIS would constantly remind him to do so. His stomach growled quietly, loud enough for Tony to hear and place his hand on top of it.'

"Can you actually cook Steve?"

He asked as he turned back to the view, pressing his back against the sofa's back and sliding down into it.

As Steve began pulling pots and pans along with various foods, setting them on the counter he stopped for a moment, covering his mouth and biting into it to fight back his laughter. He found Tony's comment hysterical for more then one reason.

''I don't know Tony!" he called back to him from the kitchen, chuckling. ''They may just wait and show it on one of those gossip shows with the cackling hens as hosts, trying to find some homoerotic context and find some way to make it seem like Banner and I are having an affair'' he snickered, shuddering in disgust at the thought. Not that he didn't like banner, he was good people, the idea of being with him though, uck. He also hated to admit it but he wasn't too fond of the man sometimes when he cam by stark tower and he and tony would lock themselves in the lab, although it was probably just from the boredom that followed suit for Steve.

Chuckling when he heard his stomach groan, the blonde popped his head out of the kitchen for a moment so Tony could see his face. ''With the alergies I had? I had to learn to cook for myself'' he laughed as he made his way back into the kitchen. ''Hows a nice fattening meal of sausage, eggs, and fried potatoes sound?"

Tony's devilous grin took his features over once more as he heard Steve back in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, where to begin with the his retort? He could easily start with the fact that he called the hosts 'cackling hens', or the fact that he actually referred to it as 'homoerotic context', which he was sure not even the oldest news anchor on any channel would use, or last but not least the simple fact that he and Banner would have run off into the sunset with in affair, yeah that seemed like a good place to start.

"You know in order to have an affair you have to be with someone Steve? Who are you showing your stars and stripes to?"

He replied in his casual as-a-matter-of-fact type way that he was known for, flicking the empty coffee mug as if it were his personal victory bell. The part most humorous to Tony was the fact that he had in fact chosen Banner for this interesting story, Thor had left, but he would seem to be a more believable sidekick for a streaking adventure in New York, hell, maybe Clint if you got him drunk enough, or if he lost a bet . . . hmmm, how would Natasha feel about this? With curiosity peeked, he had a mental note to try this, and then promptly returned back to his previous Steve x Banner thoughts. Oh yes, shy Banner, granted the man was often found naked after changing back from the glorious split personality that Tony just couldn't help but find irresistibly intriguing, but still, the realistic image of a quiet Banner with a blush on his face and shaking his head as he backed away and continued to do research on god knows what quickly filled his head.

"Sir, shall I refill your mug?"

JARVIS asked, he couldn't but notice that Tony had already brought the empty mug to his lips a few times with an unsatisfied expression to follow.

"Light me up, JARVIS."

With that, a robotic arm stretched down in the kitchen to the coffee pot, it sucked in a proper amount for his mug in a syringe-like object before returning to Tony's side and refilling it, much to Tony's pleasure.

"Sir, may I offer some advice?"

Tony grumbled as he took his first sip.

As this was the usual respond from Mr. Tony Stark, JARVIS continued, it brought up a website, the transparent page floating in midair, glowing a hazy blue color as the house system quickly zoomed into a certain area labeled 'Coffee', which caused Tony to roll his eyes.

"Sir, it is a proven fact that Coffee disturbs sleeping habits, although your's are already far from being healthy already, the coffee, while making you feel better at the moment, will give you great difficulty when you try to sleep tonight."

Tony took another sip of his coffee, almost as a silent 'fuck you too, JARVIS'.

". . . why must you insist on killing everything I love JARVIS?"

He asked with a playful tone, knowing deep down that the computerized butler was just looking out for him.

"My apologies sir, but if you were to substitute one mug of coffee for a class of milk, perhaps you'd reach the stature of Mr. Steve Rodgers."

With that, JARVIS quickly beeped to inform the room that he had turned himself off as Tony sat on the couch with a dropped jaw, JARVIS would be receiving some tweaking for that one.

Tony heard Steve stir and glanced over his shoulder as he spotted Steve before he disappeared back into the kitchen. The thought of the blonde cooking brought a light to his features, Tony didn't cook, he pretended that he could as JARVIS made some complicated meal in order to impress his company, but other than that, Tony didn't understand nor like it.

Steve pulled from the upper cabinet a large bag of potatoes. As he pulled five of them from the bag, he put a skillet on the stove and took some of the cooking oil and pouring a thin layer into the skillet. He scuttled over to the spice rack and made sure to grab the garlic salt and pepper, sprinkling a generous amount into the oil before turning to cut the potatoes into rather small cubed pieces. He shook his head with a chuckle at Tony's retort, and called back as he removed the bacon from the fridge.

''Oh didn't you know? Banner and I have been going at it for quite some time''

He snickered, taking the pepper and garlic salt, sprinkling them on a paper plate and dipping the bacon in it, using it to coat the bacon in the seasonings, tossing the meat into another skillet on a much lower heat, the sausage links soon following as he turned to stick his head in the fridge, now on a mission for the eggs. His head quickly hit the top of the inside of the fridge as he fought to hold back his laughter, hearing the interaction between the man and the AI.

''He's got a point you know Tony! I drink my milk like a good boy''

He teased, locating the eggs and bringing them to the counter, also removing some of the fruit from the drawer in the fridge, setting out to peel and chop the fruit into a small salad, knowing Pepper would surely ride his ass were he to feed her man , something about that made his hand twitch with the knife, so much grease without a little fruit.

Tony frowned slightly, not that Steve could see or anything, but the remark about the coupling of Steve and Banner, it didn't sit well with him. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"I'd be careful with that one there Stevo. If he ever goes green on you, well, you won't be walking for months."

There we go, snarky remark brought Stark out of his rut as he sipped the coffee in his mug in satisfaction. The aroma was starting to get to him, it was a love/hate relationship, it was so soothing, so relaxing and made his mind settle . . . for once, but at the same time, it was the same roasted beans his father use to drink, and that brought back less than favorable memories for him. He sighed heavily, nuzzling into the couch's back cushion and closing his tired eyes, which felt more heavy closed than they did open.

He gave one breathy laugh as Steve remarked about the milk, of how easy he made teasing him, really, it was almost as if the already sleep deprived, borderline brain dead man who was resting the couch didn't even have to really try.

"You do know where milk comes from right? If you can handle that logic then I see why Banner keeps you around, for that pretty mouth."

Tony fluttered his dark eyes for a moment, as if trying to stay awake as the scents coming from the kitchen were smelling more amazing by each passing second. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, Steve never did anything too out of the ordinary, he was pretty well behaved, just required attention like a young, excitable puppy, except he was already toilet trained, much to Tony's relief. He frowned as he stared out the windows, his vision blurring quickly as the heavy lids closed and he was soon asleep. Tony's head was tilted slightly in the direction where Steve had been sitting, the coffee cup still in a tight grip around his fingers as his torso slowly lifted and settled in his breathing.

Steve blinked in slight confusion at the walking comment, though he was sure it was just his own naivate on the subject of homosexuality it's self that had him confused, but the color started to come to his cheeks when his blonde moment faded and he realized that it had something to do with the sexual aspect. He coughed, deciding to ignore the comment, even when he felt his cheeks redden farther at the comment again about his mouth. He huffed with a slight pout, taking the spatula and plating out the bacon and sausage, sprinkling pepper on them and taking the eggs, cracking them into the greesee before huffing as he made his way into the room, hands on his hips as he was about to retort, when he noticed the sleeping Tony. He chuckled softly, walking over to him and taking the mug gently from his hands, setting it on the table and gently pushing Tony until he was on his side, pulling the blankets up around him and semi tucking him in. He went back into the kitchen, cooking the potatoes on a slow heat so the food could all be ready when he woke back up. He walked over to the AI unit, whispering.

''Jarvis? Could you hold his calls or something? Make sure nothing wakes him up?"

JARVIS had seen this coming, and once his scans picked up on Steve tucking in Tony the windows started tinting out to a black solid wall, making the room significantly darker in the living room, while the kitchen area light up brightly to not interfere with Steve's cooking.

"All calls are to be sent to the Stark enterprise message center. . . with the exception of Ms. Virginia Potts, Mr. Rogers, will that be all?"

It had been through past scenarios such as this that JARVIS had taught himself, along with Tony's strong recommendation that Pepper always be able to reach his phone without being sent back to voice mail to prevent Tony from receiving the lecture of a lifetime and a pounding headache.

Tony shifted slightly in his sleep, curling in towards the couch as he nestled his head between the two cushions. It would be a small nap, as JARVIS would be able to pull his 'I told you so' over Tony as the coffee made it hard to stay asleep. It was around twenty minutes or so, thirty if he was lucky. He groaned quietly as he fluttered this tired eyes open, staring at the cushions before frowning and pushing them away, flipping onto his back. The room was still dark, but the small beady lights on the tall ceilings still affected his eyes, he threw his arm over his face with a sigh.

"Good morning Mr. Stark . . . again"

JARVIS said lifelessly, although there was almost a hint of sarcasm to the AI's words that it had no doubtfully picked up from Tony, who retorted with a grumble.

Steve cringed at the mention of Pepper being given special access but nodded yes with a sigh,

''Yes thank you JARVIS'' he muttered softly so as not to wake Tony, going back to his cooking. He couldn't help the slight chuckle as he saw Jarvis brighten the lights in the kitchen. He shook his head with a fond smile as the eggs finished, grabbing the spatula from where the other untensils lied, he flipped them so the white was solid but the yolk was still nice and runny to mix with the potatoes. He took the biggest plates he could find from the cabinent and set them down, plating out the bacon and sausage with four pieces of each for both of them before scooping out near piles of the potatoes, giving them each a rather large portion as he plated the eggs onto the potatoes. He walked back over to the fruit, getting small bowls and filling them with the fruit salad and pouring them each as glass of milk. He went to get the forks and knifes, chuckling when he heard the grumbling that signified Tony's awakening. He made his way into the room with the plate in hand, setting it along with the silverware and fruit down on the coffee table in front of him. ''Welcome back to the world of the living.'' he teased, turning to go back into the kitchen to get his own food.

He cameack and settled onto the couch, his own food going onto the table as he picked up a peice of bacon, taking a bite and letting out a delighted groan, his bare toes curling as he licked his lips to rid them of the grease.

Tony didn't move from his spot, his arm still over his eyes but as the scents of the breakfast came closer his stomach let out an aggravated roar, how dare he sleep instead of feeding it! Such was the life of Tony Stark, always so selfish. He removed his arm as he heard the plate against the table, opening his eyes again and tilting his head to stare at the plate. He watched Steve carefully from where he rested, finally deciding to sit up once he returned with his own food. He couldn't but notice how snug the blanket was around him, and it made him smile ever so slightly, he had been tucked in with stories of Captain America as a child and all these years later, was instead being tucked in by him, oh sweet irony.

Tony groaned as he forced himself up, sitting with his back facing Steve as he rolled his neck slowly, the deep cracking bringing his body a bit of relief, he then rolled his shoulders, arching his back slightly until he felt limber once again, damn he was getting old. He looked over at the food, before looking at the wall in front of him, running his hand down his face. He stopped midway, hearing Steve's . . . boisterous pleasure as he ate and it caused a sharp, cold shutter to race up and down his spine. Tony cleared his throat as he threw his legs off the couch, stealing glances at Steve as he watched him lick his lips and the strange and unwanted shutter returned quickly. He shook his head, grabbing his now cold coffee and threw it back as if it were a shot of vodka.

It took every inch of his being to resist asking what he had put in the bacon to make him groan as if he was in a porn film, but since he had been nice enough to make breakfast in the first place, he decided to give him a break, this time. Tony grabbed the plate, sitting back into the couch as he began eating, having to now resist shoving the food in his face since he had nothing but coffee in his starving system, but he remained composed, taking the bacon before stabbing at the eggs, potatoes and sausage and enjoying it all in one bite, now he had a reason to keep Steve around! Or at least, he told himself that was the reason. After eating half of his plate he was quenched and sat up, staring blankly at the glass of milk before slowly turning his head to stare at Steve with a humorously blank face.

". . . you think you're funny, don't you?"

Steve chuckled around his mouthful of bacon as he watched the man groan and tear himself away from the couch. He shook his head laughing as he dug into his food, continuing to let out delighted groans as the hot, greasy comfort food slid down his throat { SYMBOLISM /shot}. He pulled his knees up to his chest, his toes curling on the edge of the couch, as he was near purring from having a full belly, sucking his fingers clean of the grease. He had to fight back a laugh when he saw Tony stare at the milk,shrugging and biting his rosy red lip.

''I like to''

Snickering he pushed Tony's milk forward with his fork.

''Now come on, be a big boy and drink your milk and I'll make you some coffee''

He chuckled standing up and taking the plates into the kitchen to start washing them.

Tony glanced over at Steve, watching him sitting contently and making unsettling purring noises, he quickly darted his eyes from the blonde as he watched his fingers slip into his mouth in an innocent attempt to savor what was left from his meal, although this caused Tony's mind to venture into dark places. He shook his head, he wasn't sure what it was with him lately, maybe it was now that after defeating Loki, the two of them weren't fighting like cats and dogs now, and he was seeing the more . . . gentle side of Captain America, he was truly unlike any human he had met before, ever.

He frowned slightly at Steve's smile, no, he certainly wasn't funny, besides, Tony was far too old for the old 'milk makes you strong' nonsense, it was too late for him, and as long as he wasn't standing beside a man built like Steve,, he appeared normal instead of petite in both height and muscle. He watched as Steve pushed the milk closer towards him and he silently stared at it as if it would just grow legs and hop off the table. Tony snorted at Steve's words, but the word coffee caused his ears to almost twitch as he hummed, weighing the options. If Steve could make coffee like he could make breakfast, then it may be worth it. As the blonde got up and left his side to clean the plates, he groaned, deciding to give in and quickly down the milk, making an assortment of disatisfied faces soon after.

"You better know how to make damn good coffee Steve!"

Tony called from the couch as he slammed the glass down in a childish fit let the other know he had drank the liquid as instructed.

Steve picked up the sponge and filled the sink with warm soapy water, scrubbing the grease away from the plates, drying them off with a towel as he put them away. He leaned against the counter, thinking. It was so weird seeing this side of Tony, this ... childish side of him. He liked it, seeing Tony more relaxed and not like he had something to prove. He stood at the entrance to the kitchen, biting on his thumb in thought as he scanned the mans form, marveling at how different he was from his father. He chuckled slightly as he saw the mans face of anger at the milk, turning back into the kitchen to turn off the pot of already brewing coffee, so greatful that they had already taught him to use it, picking up the sugar and milk and adding a bit, stirring it in as he grinned, spotting the honey and adding the smallest squirt to the chessnut brew, picking up the mug and gently handing it to the addict, winking before pulling himself onto the couch, yawning slightly as he snuggled into the cushions.

Tony nestled into the couch once more, the sweet smell of the new coffee being brewed caused the frown to melt from his features as he tilted his head up, basking in the scent, damned coffee, it was his weakness after so many years of being addicted to it. He took the mug as it was handed to him, mumbling a quiet 'thanks' as he looked down at it almost suspiciously. He rarely trusted anyone with his coffee, just JARVIS and Pepper. He had to admit that it smelt heavenly, and he hesitantly brought the cup to his lips and sipped the brew before making a face and leaning his head back. There was a hint of something that was unfamiliar to most of the brews that he had ingested in his lifetime . . . and he kinda liked it. He scoffed at the blonde's wink before he snuggled up on the couch.

"So what are your plans today Steve?"

He asked quietly before closing his eyes and drinking his coffee contently, much like a baby who had received its pacifier.

Steve smiled softly as he saw Tony enjoying the coffee, shrugging at the mans question and cuddling into the pillow.

''Dunno, worked out for a few hours, played mother hen to you for a bit...''

He trailed off, letting out a yawn that sounded something akin to the mewl of a kitten, snuggling deeper into the fluffy couch as his muscles turned to butter. He always felt like a hibernating bear after large meals like especially if he had just been working out.

''Maybe I'll take a nap and then go see my lover banner''

He smirked into the pillow where Tony couldn't see, still teasing the man. He honestly would probably just curl up and relax today, he was in a weirdly snuggly mood today, he might pop in a movie or something after his nap. After the big hailstorm of chaos they had undergone not long ago, Steve had really enjoyed the little moments of peace he had. He curled into a ball against the pillow, much akin to a sleeping kitten, his lashes fluttered closed over his cloudy blue eyes as he yawned.

''Or maybe just wait for him to come to me for our late night ... ''

His sentence trailing off in a yawn as he mumbled sleepily.

''I already forgot what I was going to say . . . . ''

Tony rolled his eyes, he didn't need anymore else being a 'mother hen' to him, he was genius, but the way he was often treated would often have you thinking the opposite. He shook his head, humming quietly into the mug before the damned cold shutter returned, causing him to quickly glance at Steve, the hell kind of noise was that? He watched as he snuggled into the couch, rolling his eyes at him again, this . . . teddy bear beside him was the great Captain America, he only chuckled quietly, he didn't remember hearing about this when he was a child.

Tony once again, rolled his eyes, this joke was still going on? He was personally surprised, it was well known that the forties weren't too . . . open towards two men being together, although Steve hardly seemed like someone to hate pretty much anything, despite being born and raised in this era. But with the constant topic as those two as a coupling he couldn't help but get the feeling that he may be trying to sneak the idea up on Tony, but he merely shook his head, scoffing at the idea.

"Not if I steal him away from 'ya, Stevo."

He replied quietly before sitting up straight on the couch.

"Well, why don't we break for a little shut eye, then we can go out and find something to do, get you out of the tower before you turn into a hermit."

Tony replied quietly, he could use some time out of the lab and the tower himself. He pushed himself up off the couch, setting down the empty mug on the table as he held his hand down to Steve, digging his feet into the floor. He regretted throwing his hand down to him, he had forgotten Steve's strength, and that he wasn't in his suit, but it would be rude to pull away now.

"Come on sonny boy."

He teased.

Steve couldn't help but let out a sleepy chuckle into the pillow as Tony mentioned stealing the scientist. The idea honestly wouldn't surprise him and he would be cool with it if he was in some way, he had been raised in an era where the idea of a man with another man was a taboo, but he never really cared. The way he saw it whatever happened behind closed doors was the business between the two people behind the door. If god had a problem with it, those people would deal with their punishment when it came and if he didn't whoopie. He felt his smile soften at the idea of spending the day with Tony, before smirking at his hand and shaking his head at the hand, pushing himself off the couch himself.

''That sounds good''

He grinned, sleepily, lumbering his way down the hall to his room, throwing the door open and flopping face fist onto the bed, snorting into the pillow as he qickly fell asleep.

Tony Stark, almost publicly revealed a small smile as Steve agreed to spend the day with him, his mind already racing with simple activities for the two to do around Manhattan. As his hand gesture was openly ignored he couldn't help but shake his head, harboring a laugh.

"That was probably wise, who knows what this hand's been in lately."

He smirked, feeling like he hadn't properly flustered the Captain with his last bit of dialogue and figured that it would work just fine. He strode off to his room, watching Steve as he went down the hallway into his room with a quiet chuckle, his body frame didn't match his personality at all, he could see the scrawny kid that his files revealed pictures of whenever he acted like this shining through. He shook his head, slipping into his room and collapsing onto his bed.

"JARVIS, wake me up in a couple of hours?"

"Very good sir. Sleep well."

". . . give me a visual on security Guest-4a."

JARVIS said nothing but in front of Tony's face appeared the visual he had asked for, a sleeping Captain America, so crystal clear that he wouldn't get a better image even if he was in the same room. Now, being alone, Tony let a smile stretch his lips as he watched the blonde snore into the pillow before tapping the small 'x' on the corner of the screen and Steve soon vanished from his sights. He then nestled into his bed and closed his eyes for a little shut eye.

- - Sure enough, a couple of hours later, to the second, JARVIS' speaker rang in Tony's room.

"Your wake up call as requested sir."

Tony groaned quietly, wanting to sleep more but he knew he was wasting daylight, and he would have all night to sleep before throwing himself back into the suit's recovery.

"Send Steve a wake up call too."

"Understood sir."

"wait- JARVIS, give him file 102."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Positive."

Tony only chuckled as he sat up, grabbing a fresh change of clothes and stepping out into the hallway. Meanwhile in Steve's room, the 'Star Spangled Man' song filled the room, completed with Steve's own lines.

"Hello Mr. Rogers, this is your wake up call."

JARVIS droned during the song as it continued to play.

Steve was happily lulled off into a deep sleep as his dreams washed over him, on the outside he found his pulse beginning to race and the blood rush to his cheeks, along with other areas. He wriggled slightly against his sheets, letting out a soft mewl as he started to pant. His hands clenching in the sheets as the dream heated up, his hips giving shallow bucks against the mattress, the mewls getting a tad louder and his face becoming more flushed.

The image's flooded his mind of himself and Tony, furiously making out with a clash of tongues and teeth, their hips rocking together. The images becoming more more vivid and explicit, his pulse pounding as he bit his lip in his sleep that was so deep, the song wad for all intents and purpuses ignored.

Tony tapped his foot impatiently, how long did it take to get up and put some clothes on, geeze, did the old geyser die off in his sleep? He frowned, maybe Steve had second thoughts about their plans?

"JARVIS, security, Guest-4a."

"Yes, sir, it seemed as if Mr. Rogers is still sleeping."

Tony turned his door, using it as a screen as he spotted the Captain lying there still.

"Cut the music, JARVIS, this guy's a rock."

He grumbled as he stared at the sleeping form, how did the music not wake him up. He flicked his fingers against the screen, zooming in on the Captain as the music went silent. He rose an eyebrow at the red color against his cheeks, and watched as he bit at his lip.

"The hell is doing?"

Tony asked, talking to himself.

"JARVIS, intercom, Guest -4a."

Stark rose an eyebrow.

"Steve? . . . Hey Captain?"

He asked, the intercom was soft and clear much like the holograms, making it sound as if he was in the room with him.

Steve shifted slightly in his sleep, the sound of Tony's voice barely bringing him alight as he turned over onto his stomach, groaning and shifting his hips slightly. Despite his sweatpants his erection was quite evident, his muscled chest rising with his panting as his hand trailed down his stomach.

''Ahnn , t-tony''

He muttered groaning as his hips gave another buck before he sat up quickly, panting and instantly putting a pillow over his groin.

''W-what..."

Shaking his head he gulped,

''Ahng, What is it Tony?"

he muttered hoping it was just the intercom the man had on.

Tony frowned as his calls were clearly either ignored or simply not heard, regardless, he was never a fan of not being heard. He rose an eyebrow as he watched him flip onto his stomach, raising an eyebrow as he heard what sounded like groans, but he figured it was just for his sleeping, however once watching his hips shifting he stared blankly at the hologram. Was he . . . was he thrusting in his dreams? Tony flushed slightly, a pale red on his tanned skin, his first initial thought was to quickly 'x' out and go banging on Steve's door, but for some reason, he couldn't turn away and he couldn't even move his hands to turn it off . . . or zoom in. But from the angle he was at, it was clear that Steve was in fact, having a dirty dream, the tightness of his pants around his hips. He gulped silently, his stomach dropping when he heard him mutter his name.

He shook his head again, convincing himself that it was simply because he was heard during the dream that he said his name, not that he was actually a part of it. He watched as the blonde quickly sat up and put the pillow over him as if it would hide the view. Tony decided to snap out of it now, act like nothing had happened, it would be easier than explaining that he was spying on him while he was sleeping, yeah, because that would go about swimmingly.

". . . wake up call, America. Get your old ass up and meet me outside."

He grumbled into the intercom before shutting it down along with the security footage. He brushed his fingers through his hair, taking in a deep breath. He could honestly say that nap times normally weren't that exciting.

Steve gulped, nodding as he made his way on shaky legs to the bathroom.

''A-alright''

He muttered weakly, slugging off to the bathroom and opening the door, turning the shower to a nice warm temperature and stripping away his clothes, stepping under the spray. He let out a sigh of delight and started to scrub away the sweat and stink before his other problem decided to gvie a throb and remind him. He groaned, deciding to take care of himself.

After a few more minuets he left the shower, greatfull for the temperature of the water, it giving him an excuse for his red face. He walked out into the room with just his towel around his waist, ruffling through his clothes until he found a pair of slightly low hung dark jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Slipping those articles of clothing on as well as some white tennis shoes he went over his damp hair a few times with the towel, not really caring as he grabbed his black jacket and made his way into the living room.

Tony had settled himself against the wall of windows once more, looking out over the city. His arms were folded over his chest as he stared past his reflection. It was disturbing, he couldn't get the image of Steve out of his mind, his hips bucking the way they did, even in his sleep . . . imagine if he had been awake, gods, that stamina, he'd turn any woman into jelly with that damned stamina, as if the body wasn't enough to make them rip their panties off at the sight of it. He shook his head, his mind racing to remember if he had mentioned a woman at any time since he had been living there, he knew about the Peggy girl, but she was long gone by now, or too old to remember who the hell he was, but he couldn't remember any other girl . . . so maybe it was memories of her he in his dreams. He couldn't explain why this made his stomach knot up and his features quickly frown.

The brunette hadn't realized how much time passed since he went off on his tantrum in his mind, but he finally snapped back at hearing the sound of Steve's footsteps stepping into the room. He looked at him from the reflection against the window, examining his clothes before turning on his heels to face him. Tony was wearing a black t-shirt with the ADCD logo stamped across his chest, seeing as his Black Sabbath one was currently being washed it would do for now, the arc reactor dimly shining through the fabric, he wore a pair of simple jeans, straight legged and tended to cling more along his waist than he had wanted when he bought them, then just a pair of original black converse sneakers.

"About damn time, aren't you military dogs suppose to be punctual?"

He scoffed in a playful tone before he grabbed his dark rimmed sunglasses and slipped them over his eyes as he walked past him and headed to the elevator, selecting the Garage floor as he placed his hands behind his back, holding his wrist.

"So -"

He started as the elevator started skipping down floor by floor.

"sleep well?"

He asked with a silent smirk.

Steve chuckled as he followed the man to the elevator, trying to keep his eyes off the low hanging jeans and push the dream from his mind.

''Ah what can I say? Iv'e gotten lazy''

he snickered as he went into the elevator with him, the snicker hiding the inner freak out he was having. He had almost never had a dirty dream, let alone one about another MAN. Let alone a good FRIEND! He swallowed thickly, trying to push the images from his mind, shaking his head to try to jostle them out. He blinked when Tony's voice jolted him from his thoughts, his cheeks quickly flushing once more as he coughed. A large hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck, causing the tight t-shirt to stretch tighter across his impressive chest, and his upper teeth digging deep into his lower lip.

''Err, Yeah, it was ... decent''

He mumbled suddenly finding the carpeting of the elevator quite fascinating.

"Well I hope you're awake now."

Tony said with a smirk as they reached the bottom floor and the doors opened to reveal the dark garage. The brunette walked in without hesitation his chest glowing slightly until he began walking down the small aisle to his cars, each step he took, lights flicked on above him until he reached the center and hummed quietly at the choices. He decided on his maroon Acura Shield {aka super smexy car he drove off in at the end of the Avengers *^*} and walked over towards it.

"JARVIS, gimme the Shield today."

With the simple command the car roared to life as he smirked walking over to the convertible.

"Come along Stevo."

He remarked as he slid into the car, waiting for him to get in before quickly speeding off, leaving burned rubber tracks on the floor as the garage door opened and Tony quickly got into traffic, speeding in and out of it as if he was in his suit. The radio had a low drum of music, Tony smirking as he continued whizzing through traffic to the beat of the song.

Steve grumbled something under his breath about stopped when he saw the car. Two things Steve knew, Military and Cars. Even with the time he had spent in the ice, once freed he quickly caught up on modern days vehicles and fell in LOVE. The purr of a good engine always gave him a shiver, and it didn't fail even now as the car jumped to life and shiver wracked his body. He bit his lip, sliding into the passenger seat and shut his eyes softly, listening to the song as a million thoughts raced through his head. His arm was out the open window, his fingers drumming along the outside of the car as he chewed on his bottom lip, deep in thought.

Why would I think about Tony in that way?

Was the primary question on his mind. Steve wasn't an idiot, even to a heterosexual man Tony was astheticly pleasing, but that was it. If anything he was nice to look at, not furiously dry hump like had been happening in his dreams.

Tony growled as his timing had been off when the lights because of a clearly lost driver from some god forsaken wasteland called Washington D.C., clearly they didn't know how to drive there and he hit a red light. He threw his head back in disapproval, pouting rather childishly but what could he saw, his timing was perfect, until this happened. He glanced over at Steve, he was clearly in deep thought and he decided not to bother him.

Once the light was green he quickly sped past the bastard driver and continued on his marry way, he decided to do what he usually did with his guests, granted most of them were female and thus it seemed more appropriate but he supposed that even Steve could use some more clothes. He pulled up in front of a line of shops that had a small strip mall behind them, women wearing expensive dresses, and shoes that cost twice as much as the dress with bags that were three times the cost of the shoes, while the men strolled around with professionally styled haircuts, and suits that had been ironed perfectly to make them seem almost like special agents strolling around with a sense of pride and confidence. Then there was Tony and Steve, both in commoners clothing but if Tony had a choice it would be how he dressed everyday, granted he did enjoy getting dressed up and looking nice for events.

The valet practically flew to Tony's car, ginning boyishly as he took Tony's car keys and Tony simply smirked at him in the charming way he seemed to possess before dragging Steve along.

"We're gonna stop here first, America."

He said as he stepped into one of the small stores, upon entering it was clearly a high dollar, men's formal wear boutique. Before Steve could open his mouth to question he simply removed his sunglasses and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Every man needs three things Steve. A reputation, A dream and a good suit, its clear what you're missing."

Upon shutting the door behind him a woman quickly ran to their aid.

"Oh! Mr. Stark! How nice to see you again!"

Tony simply nodded a hello.

"My friend here needs a suit, so you know, strip him, measure, make him look nice."

The woman simply nodded before walking off towards a small curtained area.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Rogers."

Steve had barely been paying attention as they made their way down to the shops and were shuffled into the nearest store until Tony's words jostled him out of his thoughts, blinking at the man he cocked his head.

''Wha-''

before he could even finish the question he was quickly shuffled off to get measured. He sighed as he followed the woman, feeling a bit ... ''kept'' so to speak, having some playboy philanthropist buying him a tux. Grumbling under his breath before looking over at the woman with a blush.

''Do I actually have to strip?"

Tony took a seat in one of the chairs that were placed throughout the store, his legs folded over the other as he grabbed one of the magazines on the small table beside them, skimming through it with little interest, just something to keep himself busy.

The sales woman giggled, shaking her head.

"No, don't worry, I can measure with your clothes on."

She said with a reassuring smile as she took out a small tape measure and shut the curtain, humming quietly as she took his measurements, scribbling them down as she went before reopening the curtain once again.

By this time, Tony had started playing with his phone in an attempt to keep himself entertained, he started reading emails, got bored, played some angry birds, lost, read another email, rolled his eyes, sent Pepper a text saying pretty much nothing important but the fact that he was lonely and needed someone to bother, returned to angry birds, beat the level, then started replying to the emails he was ignoring.

The sales woman sent Steve off to chose a style of tuxedo that he would prefer, and Tony watched him like hawk, looking back down at the phone as if he was busy before watching him again.

Steve shifted and fidgited nervously as the woman took his measurements, twitching slightly when she took his inseam. He smiled sheepishly when she ushered him out to choose a style of suit he would like. He gently made his way through the different racks of clothes, trying to pretend like he didn't notice Tony watching him like a mother watching her child, and frowned when they all seemed too austenacious.

Stopping for a moment he noticed a simple black suit. It appeared to be made out of a durable material, was modest and had a good shape to it. The fabric it's self seemed to have a blue shimmer to it. He felt his grin spread as he pulled the seamstress over, pointing out the suit to her.

Once it seemed that Steve had made his selection, Tony rose from his seat, gliding over to him curiously. He attempted to look over his shoulder, but between his stature and the sheer broadness of Steve's shoulders, this made peering at the suit all but impossible. He frowned once discovering this and decided to simply look around him instead, this also failed due to the size of Steve's arms, he threw his hands up as he went around the Super Soldier to stare blankly at the suit style he had selected.

The seamstress took the suit gingerly from his hands, smiling as she nodded, holding it up to his frame.

"You will look very handsome in this, Mr. Rogers!"

She bit back a giggle as Tony rolled his eyes.

"When can you have it done?"

"A couple of hours, Mr. Stark."

He nodded and he exited the shop without another word, the seamstress scurrying off to her workplace in the back. Tony returned to the valet's booth, whistling before he got there to announce his arrival and the same eager boy sped off to retrieve his car. He shoved his hands into his pants, lowering his sunglasses as he rocked on the back of his heels slightly, whistling. As his car was pulled around he thanked the boy and slipped a generous tip into his hand before speeding off once again once Steve was in the car.

Steve smiled brightly as he held the suit out to the woman, perking up slightly in curiosity when he felt Tony trying to look past his large frame. He sank his teeth deep into the inside of his cheek to hold back his laughter, a few chuckles escaping as the young man gave up and came around to stare blankly at the suit. He flushed slightly at the seamstress, giving a polite nod of the head.

''Thank you very much miss''

He said politely with that same, charmingly boyish grin as he turned and quickly followed after Tony, chuckling once more at the rather egear boy bringing his car around. He smirked as they were waiting for the car, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

''You know if you were a good boy and drank your milk you would have been able to see over me''

He teased as he made his way into the car with a laugh, clicking the seatbelt and settling in for the ride.

Tony scoffed loudly, keeping his eyes on the road as he sped through the traffic, the damn milk conversation once again. And what was worse, Steve had seen him fail at sneaking a peek at the suit, how embarrassing.

"I'm sure I have an ejector seat Steve, keep pushing it."

He said before hearing a familiar tune on the radio and smirking, turning the knob and making it louder. Tony Stark sang shamelessly to 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry, there was a pride in his voice as if the singer was singing about a night with Ironman, as if he had interviewed him for the inspiration. Almost as if to tease, he turned to Steve and with playful smirk sang to him of rough sex where the 'bitch' clearly knew what it was doing.

Once the song was over, much to his despair, as he could no longer serenade Steve with horny, inappropriate lyrics, Tony pulled into a parking garage, the tires of his car squealing at his sharp turns in the slippery surface as he looked for a open spot and stole one right from under a teenager's nose, who was clearly distraught by this and was cussing Tony out the window. Tony ignored the teenager, simply throwing him a taunting smirk as he got out of his car, throwing Steve a pair of sunglasses and a hat as the next location was more . . . public and open.

It was Manhattan Mall, he had figured that from the lack of free time, Steve didn't have many clothes, and he couldn't really recall him in anything besides tank tops, sweat pants, what seemed like one pair of jeans, the jacket he was wearing and his old military uniform . . . beside the Captain America gear, which he supposed he could stroll around in from time to time and get all the females in Manhatten a good show due to the slick fitting clothing that revealed every curve and crease and bulge and bicep that man had to offer. Oh hello soldier!

"You won't be as well dressed as I am, for you clearly lack my amazing fashion sense but I figure you wouldn't mind having more than three things in that closet of your's, eh America?"

Tony asked before pushing open the doors and walking inside, watching all the civilians walking around, not that he cared about getting caught in public, he was more worried about the timid blonde beside him, he was sure he wasn't use to the aggression of this era's paparazzi, or, that was what he at least told himself to keep Steve incognito.

Steve rolled his eyes at the ejector comment, scoffing slightly as he settled more into the seat ignoring the mans cut. He perked up when he heard the song and felt himself flushing simply from his fourties modesty as the lyrics seemed to be, incredily foul. He was about to look over at Tony and ask him what the song was when a chill went down his spine. He was singing . . . . . Steve's brain needed a moment to process this as he shook his head and it the inside of his cheek to fight the blush that was rising, how he wasn't coughing up blood at this point he will never know. He could only bite his cheek harder when Tony turned to him and began to sing, coughing slightly as he fidgetid in his sleep, trying to flush the images from his earlier dream from his mind.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the song finished, shaking his now flushed head and trying to regain regular though frequencies. Thought frequencies? Oh lord Hawkeye is right I should just sit and nod and try to look pretty he groaned internally at his own stupidity before his teeth dug into his tongue from the shock of Tony's skidding.

''He seems mad''

Steve said blandly about the young man cursing at them, chuckling when Tony threw a smirk to the child. What Steve found amusing is Tony turned just fast enough he didn't get to witness the teen all about melt right then and there. He blinked catching the hat and sunglasses, nodding and fitting them on his head, and slipping the glasses over his eyes. He felt his shoulders go forward slightly in a old self concious gesture he developed when he had first undergone the procedure to gain his immense stature. He fiddled with the rim of his hat a bit, chuckling as he nodded at Tony.

''Oh yes I could never match up to the amazing style of tony stark but I yearn to try''

He muttered with sarcasm thick on his breath as he chuckled softly.

Tony chuckled quietly at Steve's comment, rolling his eyes as he patted his back to push him forward. He stared at the blonde, noticing the slight hunch in his shoulders as he seemed embarrassed. He tilted his head, of all people, he didn't expect to see Steve as a shy type . . . and yet found it slightly adorable, a man with his stature, his power, to be shy and embarrassed. DAMN, these thoughts that continually seemed to be infecting Tony's brain. He shook his head before leading Steve to the start of the stores by keeping his hand on his back.

He'd hit a many number of stores with Steve, trying his best to stay with things he think he'd like, simple clothes. Tony wasn't one for labels however, so he pushed past stores such as Hollister and American Eagle, not that he could stand the stench of their 'high dollar' piss water they called cologne that suffocated all who even walked by the store. But he kept it simple, leading him into stores like Macy's and JC. Pennys where he could get Steve the articles of clothing that made him comfortable and were comfortable to wear. Although not his own personal style, Tony could not help but admire how wonderful the blonde looked in a simple pale colored t-shirt, blazer and pair of jeans, it was almost unnatural, damn poster boy.

Each store was the same though, Tony would parade inside, storm to the men's section ignoring the whispers, giggles and pictures being taken with phones. He'd start searching through one half the store, while trusting Steve to do the other, picking clothes out that he felt Steve would like then meeting him in the middle with his findings, after the Captain sorted through the section he sent him to the dressing room where he would mediate between the sales lady and Steve, frowning under his glasses when he saw them staring at the Super Soldier like horny school girls. Each time he would take the pile of clothes and pay for them, then hand the super soldier his large, filled bags with a smirk and shuffle to the next until poor Steve was covered with bags like a whipped husband.

Once deciding that he had forced Steve to model enough, he decided stage two could start, and he was sure that the components that were needed for stage two would be ready now. He picked up his phone, sending out another text with a smirk before slapping it closed and turning his head to the store beside him. He rose an eyebrow, staring at the graphic shirts in the window and couldn't help but chuckle. Apparently saving the world rewarded a hero with merchandise, such as Ironman bobble head dolls and t-shirts with the arc reactor's print on them or plastic versions of the Captain's shield as well as his iconic star on the t-shirts.

"Alright Captain, lets go see if your tux is ready."

Steve shuffled alongside Tony keeping his slightly hunched stature, still feeling like the scrawny geek that had not long ago been throwing himself on a grenade. . . . . .. At least it FELT like not that long ago,when in actuality it had been years. It felt so strange looking at all the new and bright things and marveling how much things had changed since he had been 'alive'. He felt slightly overwhelmed as he was shuffled into each store. Though he was great full that he was being taken to the more simple stores, fishing through the clothes and going through Tony's battle plan of attacking each side of the store and meeting in the middle.

''I feel like a donkey''

He grunted as he followed Dean out of the stores, with the bags piled up in and on his arms.

''I really don't think I need this many clothes''

He said sheepishly as he made his way over to where Tony was, his vision being obscured by the bags but he assumed the noise he heard was Tony's phone clapping shut. He sighed, shifting back and forth on his feet before nodding once hearing Tony, and shrugging.

''A-alright''


End file.
